Thank You
by nyx372040
Summary: MichealLiz friendshipMicheal tells live how much she means to him and thanks her for everything. My first fic ok!


FANFICTION ROSWELL

SUMMARY

Michael & Liz friendship

Michael talks to Liz about how she has helped him and how much he values her friendship.

One-shot

He walked across the park and then he saw her sweeping her black shiny hair behind her ear, so that she can read her science textbook easier. "I thought she'd read all of those stupid things by now" he thought as he finally approached her

"Hey Liz, you mind if we talk for a minute?" he asked carefully "sure Michael why don't you sit down" Liz smiled as she marked her page and put the textbook in her bag. "You ok Michael?" Liz asked sweetly when she noticed he was still standing." I'm fine" he answered as he flopped down nonchalantly. "What do you want to talk about Michael?" she prodded carefully, "I just wanna thank you, ok!" he blurted "thank me for what?" Liz asked feeling shocked "for, for everything, like not judging me or telling anyone about us or always doing everything you could to help no matter what it cost you or you not hating me when Maria and I broke up!" Michael poured everything out in such a rush that he had to take a good deep breath to stop his face going red. "Whoa Michael you might want to slow down and start again ok" said Liz gently, she couldn't help but wonder why he was so passionate about this

"Then again he was never good about expressing emotion expect anger" she thought. Then she had a good look at Michael's face, his strong features a blank palette for his goofy lopsided grin but his eyes are what captured her the most, his grey eyes pulsing with frustration. " he can keep the t rest of his face a stonewall but his eyes will always give him away" Liz thought as she remembered Michael's eyes commonly with anger, rarely downcast with sadness and perhaps even rarer than sadness was when they truly shone with happiness.

"Liz! What are you staring at?" Michael asked wondering why, his friend had become so silent all of a sudden. "I'm sorry Michael I guess I spaced out ….. Oh sorry! what were you saying?" replied Liz quickly

"I just want to thank you for everything" he answered "like what?" Liz asked sweetly smiling at him in an attempt to make it easier for him to say what he has to say. "everything firstly for not telling anyone about us" Michael said "oh Michael I couldn't do that I just couldn't " answered Liz shocked that he would think he has to thank her for something like that. " secondly for never judging me about, about my parental status" Micheal said quietly "oh Michael why would I say something about that it doesn't change who you are!" stated Liz "yeah, yeah it dose and that's anther thing I want to thank you for always being so nice and doing whatever you can no matter what coast it is to you" Michael said "thank you Michael really thank you" answered Liz feeling very flattered. "One last thing Liz I want to thank you for not changing you attitude towards me and still being there for Maria when we broke up" Michael finished looking at the ground

"your both part of my family Michael it was easy but there's something I want to thank you for, well two things" Liz said kindly while gently putting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah" Michael muttered finally looking up at her face. "The first thing is for helping protect Maria, myself and even Alex" Liz stated "I had to I was with Max and Isabel" Michel muttered "and the second thing is for being like a big brother to me" Liz said sheepishly know her face was going as red as a tomato. "You really think of me! That way" Michael exclaimed "it's easy Michael, Isabel doses to" replied Liz, Michael just looked down at the ground again so Liz put her hand on his shoulder and looked right into his eyes " Michael listen to me well all value you Max, Isabel, Maria even Sheriff Valentini and Kyle and I know Alex did too. Were all in this together Michael. Were a Family never forget that ok never" Liz stated powerfully "you mean that don't you?" asked Michael sheepishly

"yeah she doses and so do I" sated Max surprising his girlfriend as he came up behind them and leaning on the bench "so come on Michael let's go see if we can drag Isabel out of her closet and get to the Crashdown in this melena" laughed Max "Crashdown! Oh my goodness I'm going to be late see you there" called Liz as she picked her bag and bolted towards the alien themed restaurant.

"Thanks Max" said Michael "no problem Michael" answered Max as they strolled off "I may not be able to go back to my real home or family but this is a good second choice" thought Michael as he looked around his favourite place in the world Roswell New Mexico.


End file.
